


Painful Reality

by SimpQueenMai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes Has a Heart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpQueenMai/pseuds/SimpQueenMai
Summary: There’s so many shitty people hiding in good guy clothing, I almost don’t want to be here.
Kudos: 3





	Painful Reality

The water allowed her to dive into her head. The only companions she had were the wind and the loud silence. 

Eyes distant, moving very little from the water below, her form one of rigid relaxation. 

Black hair swayed gently in the wind, her form shivering slightly. 

A red haired man approached her slowly. “Miss?”

The woman jolted a little, turning her head to peer back at the man with tired eyes. 

He walked closer. “Come off that edge please.” He held out a hand. She looked at the hand for several, entirely too long moments before grabbing his hand.

He pulled her up and she came with him easily as if she was just a puppet. 

“Miss… do you have anywhere to go?” She have a small nod, her eyes downcast.

He let her climb in the back of his car, telling the driver the address she gave. The car started to roll and he quietly studied the girl.

“Bad news?”

“More like I’ve found out how utterly fucked I am in this world and how shitty it is.” 

“How so?”

“I am a biracial woman living in London. I’m black so a ton of people already do not like me. But I don’t fully fit in with most others because I’m not dark enough. But I will never have to deal with the racism that anyone with a darker skin tone has to deal with so I guess, small mercies?

“I am a woman. For that alone, I will be seen as weaker, not as capable, that I should only be doing certain things, I can not possibly be able to do what I want because of the fact that I am a woman.

“Then, I found out one of the people I had such respect for when I was younger, groomed underage girls and is a pedophile.

“It’s not even just him, it’s just astounding how many shitty ass people there are. I want to say that there is hope. That I’ll find happiness and love. But how can I when there are so many shitty ass humans.

“I am tired. I’m tired of fearing for my life because of my skin color. I’m tired of feeling like I can never get anywhere because of my gender. I’m tired of finding shitty person after shitty person. 

“I am exhausted and I don’t know why I am continuing to live in such a world. I want to desperately believe that people can change, that people can get better but how can I? If you did it and even more so, multiple times, how can anyone say you’ve changed? Even yourself?

“And with that, do I blame you or do I blame the system that taught them it was okay. That said, it’s fine. That told you, you can get away with this. Then I could say, look at all the people that didn’t turn out that way but we all have people we’d listen to and never question it. 

“Our parents usually. Teachers. The justice system that says you shouldn’t but continues to let them do it and never puts a stop to it. Never comes through when we need it.

“So honestly, I’ve just found that this system doesn’t care for anyone who doesn’t fit their agenda and people do not care for those that do not fit their agenda. And I am not liked by both.” 

She fell silent after her rant, almost seeming surprised at what she’d let come out but she seemed lighter having unloaded the weight on her even if just for a moment.

Mycroft had expected a rant but not like this. Truth be told he’d never given racism any thought, dismissing it as a stupid thing and moving on.

Now, he realized that was a privilege he got to have. To dismiss it. For others, they were born into this world, their parents already knowing they’d have to teach their kid what to do so they didn’t end up dead and could succeed.

He wasn’t surprised to see tears silently hitting the woman’s skirt, soaking into the fabric. 

“I wish...I wish…” 

He could fill in the rest of the statement with so many words that his heart felt heavy. 

“I wish…more than anything… that we all could be accepted as equal beings.” 

Hatred was a distinctly human trait. Everything else in the world did not hate people, they simply did what they could to survive. 

Humans for some reason, wanted to be the best, to be superior to all. Even throughout their own species, there had to be something they were superior at.

The driver stopped in front of a lovely house. The woman wiped her face with her sleeve, a smile coming up to her face so naturally.

It was such a lovely, natural smile that lit up the car. He wondered how many people had been deceived into thinking she was okay. 

“Thank you for the ride, Mister…?”

“Holmes. Mycroft Holmes.” 

“Mai Evans.” She got out and closed the door behind her, soon disappearing into her home. 

The car started rolling away, going to take Mycroft back to his office and he silently made a vow to try and be more aware. 

He’d never forget that painfully, beautiful smile.


End file.
